State Alchemists: Dogs of The Military
by Roguewarrior245
Summary: 15 Years Later. In the wake of recent attacks coordinated by the A.E.M., childhood friends and State Alchemists Clark and Espen are transferred from East City to Central Command by the orders of the Fuhrer himself. Follow Clark and Espen on their journey as they unearth the many dark secrets buried within Amestris, and discover what it means to be dogs of the military.
1. Chapter 1: A New Testament

Chapter 1: A New Testament

I was awoken by the sound of a raucous voice.

"Listen closely everyone, if you want to make it home safely from this train ride I suggest you cooperate with my cohorts and I!"

The man pulled out a revolver, evidently of a low caliber judging by the size of the gun as a whole. As if I wasn't annoyed by this thug's unnecessary outburst, his appearance didn't help when I tried to find a reason to like him. The stubble ridden face of this rough man was scarred, portraying the results of a very rough life. His generic trench coat was torn around the stitching of the arms, that shown he has worn it out from years of use, along with a rag wrapped around his neck to lift up for easy maneuvering to cover his face. His entire get-up just screams mugger. Yet, the lousy security at the East City train station let him pass, with a hand gun. His "cohorts", all looked very rugged and similar to him. All of these thoughts and accusations going through my head, I almost forgot about the situation at hand. Until a civilian had the urge to ask a question that most everyone on the train knew the answer of.

"What the hell is this?" The man said, voice cracking with fear.

"Whats it look like pal?" The thug asked as he aimed his revolver level to the head of the frightened civilian. The civilian jumped back slightly, trying not to make any other sudden movements. The entire situation started to irritate me.

"Clark? You awake?" A quiet, matter of fact-like voice questioned. With all of this commotion, I nearly forgot that I was sitting beside my friend and fellow State Alchemist, Espen.

* * *

2 Years Ago, East City Library

Espen and I had moved to East City so we could use its resources in preparation of the State Alchemist Exams. I was reading up on a theory by a legendary Western Alchemist by the name of Basil Faust. Before I could finish my study, Espen signed in and walked over to the table where I was sitting, books opened and closed, scattered around.

"What are you doing in here alone? Lets go out and enjoy the city, thats why we moved here right?" Espen suggested.

"No, I'm pretty sure we moved here to prepare for the Exams in a year." I corrected him. "Let me tell you about this theory by Basil Faust. Come on." I insisted. "Here, I'll let you bore me to death with this theory if you take a walk with me afterwards. Deal?" Espen said, setting the terms.

To which I responded, "Alright sure, but sit down and listen." I agreed to his terms, as he took off his jacket and pulled up a chair across from me.

"I'll paraphrase this whole chapter. A few hundred years ago, Basil Faust had travelled the globe searching for insight on alchemy as well as alkahestry. The theory was based on a discovery during his time as an alchemist and philosopher. After a meteorite had been discovered by a Cretian settlement, the reigning President of Creta who was an ally to Faust, sent him to examine it. Faust travelled to the ground zero of the meteorite and began running tests. Extracting various minerals from the meteorite, Faust attempted to transmutate the substances. He tried with every transmutation matrixes he knew: basic transmutation circles, Cretian pentagrams, Xingese hexagrams, etc. Faust was determined to learn the properties of these new minerals. He was shocked to discover that these alien minerals weren't alien at all, as he eventually figured out that the meteorite was composed of 87% rock, 6% iron, and 7% nickel. Some of the same minerals that are the foundation of the very tectonic plates we inhabit. What do you think about that?" I asked, looking at Espen excited to hear his response.

"Is that all? I expected you to say he discovered an entire new element. Whats so exciting about rock, iron, and nickel?" Espen asked, slightly irritated that I had wasted his time.

"Nothing is special about rock, iron, or nickel, and thats what is crazy to think about. This was the first meteorite examined by a scientist, let alone one of the most legendary alchemists of all time. Disappointed by his findings, much like how you are, Faust came to the president empty handed, until he realized he may have made his greatest discovery. Faust theorized that if a fallen stone from beyond the stars was composed of the same components that compose our planet, perhaps there are other planets out there that are inhabitable, much like this one. Which is the most prominent evidence ever discovered that we may not be alone in this universe. Who knows, maybe there are beings just like us out there studying the very science of their own world, looking to the stars for answers much like humanity has since the beginning of its existence. That, Espen, is what is so special." I elaborated.

"I didn't look at it like that. Thats cool. I already felt deep down that we weren't alone in the universe. Now lets go, you said you'd come with me if I listened to the theory." Espen persisted.

"Yeah I did, let me put these books back first." I said.

"Come on, look at all these books! That'll take forever!" Espen yelled, only to be berated with numerous shushes and scowls.

* * *

Present Day, Transit to Central City

We were not identical in terms of looks. I had light brown hair that was cut short, almost buzzed. Espen had dark brown hair that was much thicker. I'm 6'", broad shouldered, and out of shape, but I can hold my own. Espen is 5'11", lean, and is in good condition. To add to our usual banter, I prepared myself for smart remarks.

"Does it look and/or sound like I'm asleep?"

"Don't be a dick Clark, should we do something about this now or wait till they come closer?" The latter seems more efficient.

"Wait till they approach us, then we over power them." I stated in my gruff throaty voice.

Espen nodded in agreement. I knew he had a similar idea in mind, as I shoveled my arm bands out of the pockets of my dark gray cargo pants. After cautiously taking my black jacket off, I slowly slid the bands up my arms; each band displaying various transmutation circles, some pertaining to reactions of materials such as wood and metals, or even some fabrics. I shot another glance at Espen, who was also prepping himself by acquiring his knives, which had a transmutation matrix carved into each blade, from the various pockets in his red and black striped jacket. During this moment of preparation, a thug with malicious intent slowly walked towards us, triggering me to lean out of the seat and place my left hand on the surface of the train floor.

"Hey! Hey you with the freaky sleeves, what are you doing over there!?"

A blue light illuminated the train car, before I unleashed my attack.

* * *

2 Years Ago, East City Construction Site

-Espen's Perspective-

Clark and I walked through the streets of East City, until I came to a stop near a construction sight that was empty.

"This is where I'm going to prepare for the State Alchemist Exams." I said smugly.

"How so?" Clark asked curiously.

"Fight me. I'll show you." I recommended.

"What? Why?" Clark questioned.

"Reading books is good and all for learning more about the science of alchemy, but knowledge alone isn't going to impress the examiners, especially if the Fürher is there." I said.

"I don't know man, I don't like to fight unless I have to. You know that." Clark responded.

"Do you want to be a state alchemist or not? State Alchemists don't sit around reading all day, they enforce the laws of the state, by force. They don't prepare to enforce the law by expanding their vocabulary, they learn to fight. So lets spar." I divulged.

"I just don't think its the best idea Espen." Clark stated.

"I understand it now, you know I'm the better fighter and don't want to be beaten and embarrassed. Its alright we can head back to the library." I added, trying to trick him into not backing down. I could tell he knew what I was trying to do, but he entertained the idea anyways.

"Alright, but don't be complaining when I knock you on your ass." He remarked, while rubbing his index finger into the dirt. He used the dirt to trace transmutation circles on the back of his hands.

"Thats the spirit. Now get ready." I uttered before pulling out a pen I had in my pocket and drawing my commonly used transmutation circles on the inside of my wrists, below my palms.

We stood there, staring each other down. I knew he wasn't going to strike first, so I took it upon myself to run towards him to begin the assault. As I charged towards him I could see that he was faintly torquing his right shoulder back to set up a right cross, so I ducked underneath it until I was behind him. He spun around with a right back fist nearly making his mark before I dashed backwards avoiding it. I only backed away a few steps before he was closing in on me, throwing lefts and rights at me relentlessly, and managing to land a few of them into my chest and forearms while I was defending. I planted a front kick on his sternum which nearly floored him but he succeeded in maintaining his footing. Before attacking again he waited to see if I'd attack first, but I preferred countering much more. He started towards me again, but I planned on taking out his left leg with a right kick. Clark seen it coming, as he kicked my leg away, to which I followed up to with a right wheel kick, only for it to be blocked and caught. He pulled me in further before sweeping my other foot out from under me, and I knew that if he got on top of me the odds would be in his favor considering his size advantage. He attempted to slam himself downward into me but I managed to kick him in the chest, knocking him backwards seeing as he gave up his footing attempting to fall on me. I tried to get up and grapple him while he was dazed but he had already sat up and risen, ready for me to strike first. I knew he would be expecting kicks, but would he be expecting an environmental attack? I placed both hands on the ground and began a transmutation sending a stone wall straight towards him. He rolled to the side avoiding the wall. At this moment I realized I left myself open. Placing his hands into the dirt, I saw a flash of blue light, and multiple stone pillars heading straight towards me.

—

Present Day, Transit to Central City

-Clark's Perspective-

I began an Alchemic reaction which warped the floor into metal pillars being launched towards the group of delinquents. After it made contact and swept the gunmen off their feet, the many civilians riding the train sprinted in a panic to the exit opposite of the gunmen that transitioned into the next cart. When the isle was clear and everyone was safe, I quickly shot up out of my seat and shuffled into the isle. Espen simply jumped over the seat in front of us and into the isle, as nimble as he is.

'Why do we always have to deal with the moronic criminals?' I thought to myself. Espen quickly pinched the handles of his knives in between his index finger and thumb, prepping himself for using his knife as a projectile. The best course of action was to reason with the leader, or take him out. I called toward him to see if reasoning with him was an option.

"Now whatever it is that you need; money, food, shelter, I'm sure you could have gotten it some other way. The State Military, we can help you get back on your feet, ALL of you." To no surprise, the man's retort was not savory.

"Who do you take me for? Do I look like some scum that lives on the street? I'm robbing this train cause its passengers have big pockets. I'm not desperate, in a way I'm just greedy...wait...Did you jus...just say...THE STATE MILITARY!" He clearly understood the situation at hand.

"Speaking of robbing this train, you really did a shitty job of that, didn't you?" Espen thought out loud.

"Why you..." The man spoke with a clearly visible amount of rage, but also exposed some nervousness. I had one more chance at reasoning with this man.

"Put the gun down before I fuse it to your hands!" The thug yelled, "Gah...Goddammit...You BASTARDS!"

I extended my arms at an angle in front of my chest and readied myself for combat. The thug leveled his revolver in my direction, then a faint flash emerged from its barrel.

[End]


	2. Chapter 2: State Alchemists

Chapter 2: State Alchemists

-Clark's perspective-

I was shocked by the sudden flash that emitted from the gun barrel. I tried to react but was too slow to have dodged. Fortunately, the bullet whizzed by my head, giving me an overall sensation of relief. A sudden cry of pain came from the direction the bullet was shot. I glanced over to see a knife with a unique transmutation circle lodged in the arm of the robber. Its times like these I was glad I had Espen on my side. I shot a thankful glance towards my ally, we both nodded. Maybe I was the moronic one, for underestimating these criminals so easily. Well it wasn't going to happen again. I directed my full attention towards the shooter and his gang. I brought down my hand onto the floor to begin a transmutation.

-Espen's perspective-

Had I not thrown my knife at the crook, Clark would have a bullet going through his neck, so I'll chalk that up as 'he owes me.' He touched the train floor in front of him and a flash of blue light pierced the air. The metal floor of the train began to warp, so I had taken it as a sign to leap out of area of effect and climb over the seats, charging the gunmen. Multiple pillars flew towards the gunmen, the leader had enough common sense to jump into a seat beside him, but the others were knocked on their asses, with broken ribs I'm sure. If Clark kept up the assault, he may thin the train floor out and fall through; I figured he knew this.

"Ugh...Clark?"

"I know, I know. We should finish this up close."

As usual we were on the same page. I jumped onto one seat and began stepping on each seat on the way towards the criminals. Knives in hand, it wasn't safe for me to use my form of alchemy here, with the civilians in the cart behind us. Clark had taken similar action, but had instead ran up some of the warped metal he used to launch the pillars. He was known as the Forge Alchemist for a reason. His root was straight to the point; he was in mid-range within seconds. I wasn't far behind him, I was faster overall, he just had the quickest route. As Clark hopped off the pillars he rolled behind a nearby seat as the gunmen unloaded their chambers into a few rows of seating. Luckily Clark was able to crawl underneath the seats before sending a ripple towards the thugs through the cart floor with another transmutation. While Clark was under fire I managed to tag two of the attackers with my throwing knives. When the time was right, Clark rolled into the isle and shot up to charge the first thug in his path.

The first thug Clark had made contact with jabbed him repeatedly, which was a somewhat funny sight because Clark brushed it off like a champ. Clark grounded him easy enough with a right cross, some body shots, and an uppercut that knocked him down. One of the four goons to the right of Clark was cocking his arm back with the idea of sucker punching him, which was idiotic of him because I had already made it across the train cart, and I was right on top of him.

I slashed his left arm with the blade in my right hand before crouching and spinning around to cut his left calf with my left handed blade, followed by a simple leg sweep that forced him to the cold train floor. I threw the knife from my right hand into the foot of the thug the furthest right of me, and side kicked the thug closest to me into him as well. Clark was on the last one, giving him a left jab, and a right hook while closing the distance for a knee to the abdomen. The last thug had fallen to the ground, but shoveled a switchblade out of his trench coat pocket and lunged at Clark. I kicked his legs out from underneath him while Clark simultaneously clotheslined him. We were both a little winded.

"I warned them..." Clark claimed, almost with a tone of pity.

"That you did. You can't reason with some people though."

"As much as I hate it, that's true." He agreed.

"I think now would be a good time to..." I managed to say before being interrupted. Movement from a few seats behind Clark caught my eye. The leader, whom I had forgotten, jumped onto Clark's back and began to strangle him.

"Clark, hold still!" I prepped my blade. Clark eyes widened and I could tell he wasn't enthused about my plan. I heard a faint response, wheezing from Clark's direction.

"Screw...that!" Clark decided to jump backward with all of his weight forcing him and the gunman both downward, knocking the air out of the thug's lungs. He broke the gunman's grip and threw several elbows backward into his ribs.

Clark turned over and punched him before standing up, "Stay down, last warning." Clark threatened.

"What I was going to say was that we should restrain them." I persisted. "Seems reasonable."

He shackled the other goons using chains he made with basic alchemy. Before he could chain the last gunman, the one who lead the robbery, the thug lunged for a fallen gun. Before he could pull the trigger, Clark grabbed the revolver and began a transmutation. I covered my eyes with the fold of my arm, before looking up and seeing what had happened. The gun had become fused to the crook leader's hand on a molecular level.

"How many times do I have to warn people?" Clark said. I could tell he felt guilty about what he had done, but he had no choice. I tried to break the silence, "So as I was saying before you nodded off..." He stared at me with a face of curiosity and confusion. "Wanna play cards?" I grinned because I was eager to see his reaction. "Really? Right now?" He asked, to which I replied, "Why not?". "Alright, sure. Though we should probably tell everyone its safe first."

-Clark's Perspective-

"The passengers fled to a separate cart, Bishop and I engaged the gunmen, and apprehended them. There were no casualties, however, the gunmen received minor injuries. Thats all sir.." I reported to my superior, as the thugs were dragged off the train. After the whole incident was over, authorities delayed the train ride for a few hours once we reached another station so they can retrieve the criminals and finish preparations for the next scheduled transit. Once Espen and I exited the cart we were approached by member of the state military with a considerably higher rank, and was ordered to report to him, Admiral Brubaker Wallace. He is a towering 6'9", lightly tan complexion, has grey eyes, a clean shaven head, a grey beard that resembles steel wool, and appears to be in his 50's. His hands were riddled with scars, and he was fairly muscular for his age.

"You should have apprehended them without using your alchemy, Major." He lectured.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but-" "What kind of soldier claims to mean no disrespect, yet interrupts his superior?" I was blindsided by such a question. "Now you don't want to speak?" Wallace berated.

"Permission to speak sir?" I requested, which he responded with a stern, "Speak!" "I'm merely a certified state alchemist, I have not received standard training as it is not required. I am not..."

"A soldier, Major? Of course you're not a soldier. A soldier would have been prepared to thwart a few gun toting punks while maintaining a tactical advantage. I've trained real soldiers, and they're worth ten of you. If I had my way, all state alchemists would receive proper training before being ranked as a major. I myself joined the state military as nothing more than a private before participating in state alchemist examinations. Who ordered you to board these trains?" The Admiral spoke demandingly.

"My superior officer in East City. He received a letter from Second Lt. Fuery stating the Fürher himself requested that Bishop and I be transferred to and stationed in Central Command. So we boarded the train scheduled to arrive at Central City." I informed the Admiral.

"Heh. Why the Fürher would request incompetent boy scouts such as yourselves, I'll never know. Dismissed!" Wallace shouted.

I walked over to Espen to tell him how the report had gone. "What was his problem?" Espen asked.

"So you heard. Its US. We were his problem. Me especially."

"How so?" He said curiously.

"Because 'he has trained soldiers worth ten of me'."

"Wow. What a hard ass." Espen said, while his face looked as if he tasted something bitter. Before we could complain more, we were interrupted by the sound of a train horn screeching.

"Now or never." I said before we began running alongside the now moving train.

[End]


	3. Chapter 3: Central City, Part 1

Chapter 3: Central City, Part 1

-Clark's perspective-

We boarded the train by the skin of our teeth. Once we had made it, we decided to play a game of cards like I had promised Espen. It was his turn.

"Two 7's..." I highly doubted that.

"Bullshit! I have all the 7's!" I called Espen's bluff.

"Dammit, give me the cards. Why do we even play this stupid game with just two people? Its not even enjoyable cause you may have all of the 7's or I may have all of the 5's, we can't have a successful game without some trouble!"

I tried to defend it, "You're just mad cause I'm winning, what else are we gonna play? Dublith Hold 'em? We've almost reached the station anyways, why don't we just read or rest or something." It seemed like a good alternative, better than going at each other's throats over a game of cards.

"Screw that. What about..." Espen gathered the scattered cards off of the table between our face-to-face seats. "A magic trick!"

"Like you said..." Espen looked at me with confusion. "Screw that."

"Alright, dick." Espen didn't really appreciate that, but he'd be alright. I always wondered why Espen always carried a pack of cards around with him anyways. I guess because of his moments of impatience and boredom, which were frequent.

I heard a commotion towards the other end of the train cart and noticed a man had dropped a clock that was in his luggage. He focused his eyes onto the floor and became enraged. "How am I going to repair this, it's been shattered into a thousand pieces!" The man was obviously frustrated, which explains his exaggeration and tone. I reached into the main pockets of my cargo pants so that I could retrieve something. I reached past my Alchemic arm bands and pulled out a black stone the size of my palm with rough edges on it. I walked over to the man who was having trouble with his broken clock. He saw me approach him as I glanced towards him. "Sir..." I said, nodded my head slowly.

I crouched over and collected the fragments of this broken clock and placed them on a pile, followed by drawing a basic transmutation circle with the rock I had around the junk pile and placing my hands on the circle once it was completed. I began my transmutation and a blue spark shined throughout the entire train car.

-Unknown perspective-

Recently it has been tedious in the office of the Fürher. It used to be some paperwork here and there, but now it's even more chaotic than ever before. With the border wars against Drachma and Aerugo still hindering us, troops are still being deployed regularly every few months. Even now, after Roy has worked so hard to change Amestris, we're still repenting for the sins of our corrupt founding fathers. 15 years have passed since the Promised Day, yet I'm reminded of it every waking moment.

"Brigadier General Hawkeye, has parliament responded to my last request?" I snapped out of my day dream and returned to reality. A member of the military with my rank does not have the luxury of resting and doing pointless things such as daydreaming. Raising my right arm upward at an angle while extending my fingers straight forward, I brought my hand towards my brow to salute my leader, Fürher Roy Mustang.

"I'm afraid not sir. It appears parliament has been busy as well, what with these wars and recent events."

"That is unfortunate. Have Colonel Breda send a message to Emperor Yao of Xing regarding my recent request about sharing warfare tactics."

"Will do sir...but before I go, East City Command sent a message about the two State Alchemists being temporarily transferred here to aid us in our investigation of the recent 'event' pertaining to the Anti-Establishment Movement. They boarded a train earlier this week."

The Fürher looked at me with those cold black eyes of his that could pierce you with one glance, but I could see through his emotionless guise and saw that he was puzzled. "I had nearly forgotten requesting spare state alchemists. Who are these State Alchemists?"

Having an idea that he'd ask beforehand, I had already retrieved the folder from the archives. "It says here that the Alchemists that have been temporarily transferred are one Clark Gregor, also known as the Forge Alchemist, as well as one Espen Bishop, titled the Edged Alchemist." I waited for a response from the Fürher who I'm sure was interested in these new State Alchemists. Mustang smirked, "Is that all it says General?" "Well, they have only been State Alchemists for 6 months, haven been given certification after impressing the judges during Exams. They were both 17 years of age upon participating in the exams but have now grown to be 18 years of age. They are young, but they are rumored to be some of the best State Alchemists from East City. They both lived out their childhood together in the mining town of Youswell, borderline of the desert." I noticed something I had said had grasped Roy's attention.

"Some of the best State Alchemists from East City, ay? They used to say things such as that about me when I became a State Alchemist myself. It's rare that I find people that I can relate with, even in a large place such as Central City. I look forward to meeting these State Alchemists."

"I'm sure you will Sir, especially Bishop." Dropping his laid back guise, Mustang's eyes portrayed curiosity.

"And why is that?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, sir. You'll be glad you did." I saluted him once more then left his office.

-Espen's perspective-

Everyone who has never been familiar with Alchemy tend to view it as an almost magical phenomenon, even though it is simply advanced science. This was apparent when Clark repaired the passenger's clock and had received 'praise', almost as if he was a prophet. "Thank you State Alchemist, this clock was one of the only possessions I had gotten from my father before he passed away." The passenger who was in crisis praised. It is smart of Clark to carry coal from our hometown around for drawing transmutation symbols, but it must have ruined his pants' pockets, which is probably a pain in the ass.

It was close to an hour after all the commotion that we had finally made it to Central. Central City, the city at the center of the greatest Alchemical power in the world, Amestris. Clark and I came from a small town to the east of Central. Needless to say, sights such as Central City were not common to Clark and I during our childhood. After the train had arrived and the majority of passengers had exited, Clark and I were among the final few to leave the train cart. I walked off the train with my belongings and suddenly lost my way of thinking as Clark started a conversation to break the awkward silence.

"It's been almost six months since we came here to take the exams. Where should we head to first?"

"I'm not sure, but Central Command would be a good start." I said, hoping to find some sort of compromise.

"Ummm...nah. Usually, you'd be right, but the Fürher's office can wait for a while. Let's go grab some grub." "Alright, whatever."

—

Outskirts of Central City,

The Night Before

-?-

I waited on the curb, looking right and left before walking quickly across the street. I reached the sidewalk before coming to a stop, peering at the estate I needed to go to. She told me this is where the scientist would be, and I needed to find him. My chest feels like it is tightening, I cannot wait any longer, I must do as she said. I knocked on the door to the estate, which appeared large enough to house three separate families. I heard steps approaching, before the door opened.

"Can I help you with something?" The man offered.

"Yes you can, I NEED this!" I said, reaching into my coat pocket and pulling out the revolver she had handed me. I aimed it at the man's chest.

"Wait, wait! What do you need? Wha-"

Were the only words that escaped his lips before I emptied the six shooter into his chest...

[End]


End file.
